Hug
by Vree
Summary: Have you ever had a hug that made you feel like you were the most important person to the one hugging you? Harry has.


Hug  
  
Summary: Have you ever had a hug that just made you feel like you were the most important person in the world to the person hugging you? Harry has.  
  
Pairing: You'll find that out  
  
Warning: Slash, OOC, Canon up to OOTP, since there's nothing after that yet. grins Hugging... Slight talk of death and kissing... and one curse word. grins Ughm... If I missed anything sorry. smiles  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The lovely JKR owns them... I'm just borrowing them for a bit to get a concept out of my mind.  
  
Writing has the little '' things used to separate it from speech.   
  
Oh, this isn't beta'd, so the mistakes are purely my own. winces Many though there probably are. sighs Maybe if I pretend they aren't there, they'll go away..... Oh, and I also have this slightly unhealthy love for ellipses... pets her pretties I have a unique train of thought and they just fit me.  
  
'A kiss is a kiss; a smile is a smile, but a hug... A hug is true affection turned into touch. A person can kiss you even if they hate you... Smile though they secretly want you to fall upon your own sword... But a hug... In a hug you can tell what the person is feeling. If they don't care, the hug hurts... It doesn't feel right... It makes you feel like the person is just doing it to put on a show... To make others think that they care and have feelings for that person... A true hug though... A touch given in pure love, affection and caring... It is the most amazing thing that a person can give you...   
  
'My first true hug didn't come until I met my godfather. I could tell that he really loved me from his touch. The fatherly feel of complete affection and love that simply amazed me. I'd never felt that before... Sure my friends had hugged me and my aunt even did once, but those all felt like they were trying to prove something to other people. Remy would pat me on the shoulder, give me little half hugs occasionally, but I could feel that he felt afraid to let go and completely care. When Sirius hugged me, it felt like he truly wanted to do it, like he wanted to hold and protect me from the world forever. In that moment, I trusted him more than I had ever trusted anyone else in my entire life. He became my Paddy, my Sirius... My protector... Even though he wasn't there, he was the best protection I'd ever had from my own relatives. A single threat to contact him about something they had done got them to leave me alone.   
  
'Like every reasonably good thing in my life though, this too got beaten with a stick. When I saw Sirius fall into the Veil, I felt a little bit of myself die and an even bigger part of myself just try to fall into the Veil with him. I felt like I could die. Like I wanted to die and just couldn't get on with it. Everyone tried to cheer me up... The threatening of my relatives actually did for a bit, but that didn't last for long. I felt so alone. Even though I knew that Remus was going through the same thing. Gods... Even now I miss Siri... Even after Azkaban ravaged him, he still brought this bright light into my life... Let me know that I was alive and the same time he confirmed that he was as well.   
  
'For months I mourned... I still mourn him. The first man who cared for me... But... He wasn't the last one... Someone finally got tired of all my moping... Got tired of all the whining... The angst... and smacked me out of it. He showed me once more that I'm human. That I'm not a hapless void of unhappiness and did it in the most astounding (Well, for him...) way possible... He listened to me whine, cry, scream to the sky, break things, and generally act like a kid on a tantrum.. And then... He hugged me...   
  
'I didn't think he could feel before he did this. I was a part of the unbelievers who considered him to be an icy, cold, possible slightly naughty, evil man... When in truth he holds this deep well of caring inside of him that I didn't know about. And I felt it for the second time in my life. True caring... Love in its base form. Not quite the fatherly love of Sirius, but still love...   
  
'For hours I cried into his embrace, holding myself as close to him and his warmth as I could... I didn't want to leave love when I didn't know if I would be able to get the chance to feel it again. But it was like he knew what I was feeling. He just pulled me closer and stroked my hair and whispered in my ear that he would always be there for me. Even if something happened to one of us, we would still be there for each other. He soothed me... Told me that Sirius had his hold in my heart and with that hold he would always be with me. That he would never just leave me to the tests of time alone.   
  
'And what tests they were. Just within my last years of school, I had to fight Voldemort two more times, go through the wizarding world's yo-yo of emotions yet again as it turned once more too hate for me and then my two supposedly best friends turned their back on me for the last time. As if all that wasn't enough my mentor died... Albus Dumbledor lead a long and prosperous life, but in the final battle with Voldemort he was killed by a stray curse that was meant for Percy Weasley. Suprisingly, Percy got revenge for our mentor and killed the man who killed Albus... Throughout all of this though, I had my love... As that's what he became. He showed me that the preconceived perceptions of things needed to be tested... That maybe they were false.   
  
'In the final battle, more Slytherins fought and gave their life to the cause than Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs combined. I learned that the current generation didn't want to be caught under a mad man's thumb. That they just wanted to live their lives as they wanted, not as their parent's and their parent's "Lord" ordered. He gave me the man that I now consider to be my brother... A man that stood by me in the final fight... Who was my second against the greatest evil of our generation and didn't show a single bit of fear.   
  
'Suprisingly, the boy, as that's what he was, who was my friend for the first 5 years of my schooling, stood beside that great evil, heckling both of us... Trying to make me feel like I was less than nothing, but not working.   
  
'I had everything in the world that mattered to me beside and behind me. My heart, my friend and my protector were all there with me that day. My heart letting me lean on him, my friend standing beside me, and my Sirius watching over me, guiding my hand as I threw the final curse that Voldemort ever heard.  
  
'In the confusion and exultation after this, many people tried to hug me. Wanting to share their joy that this was done. It was nice, but nothing like that of my love and my friend. Their hugs told me that they knew that I could do it and that they were so proud of me... That they love me too... And I swear to this day that in those hugs, as I closed my eyes, I heard my godfather... My protector... Whisper in my ear and tell me that he was proud of me... That he knew that I could do it... That he would always be there for me... Would love me beyond death... That my battle was done, but that the future would bring more and that I needed to be prepared... But in the arms of the two people that I cared about the most in the world, I knew that I could take it. Stand up to it and fight for what was right simply because I had these two people who believed in me and who always would... Who hugged me with love.   
  
'Like I said at the beginning a kiss is just a kiss... Though they are nice... A smile is only a smile... But a hug is everything... And for me, hugs have given me everything that I've needed... Given me my lover, a true friend... and a great man who lived through hell loving me and died doing the same.'  
  
"Harry are you done writing that yet? I'm sure what's left can wait until morning."   
  
A smiling man looked up at the love of his life, "I just finished. I'm sending it over to the paper tomorrow, but could you read through it before it goes. According to a teacher I once had, I'm horrible at writing paper."  
  
"A conceded jerk this man was wasn't he." Was the cheeky reply.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the bed where his lover was sprawled out in a way that made him look boneless. "He has his moments. I hear he gives the best hugs."  
  
"And how do you know this? Is it personal knowledge?" The man smiled up at his lover, the happiest that he'd ever been in his entire life.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is. I think that I should test his hugs once more just to make sure that they're still the best." That said, he curled up next to the man who took his heart and gave him his. Nuzzling his head against the other man's hair, he whispered softly, "I love you Severus Snape."  
  
Severus looked at him and stroked a hand down his face, "I love you too Harry Potter."   
  
A.N.: giggle Wheee. Fun. smiles Truthfully, to me, a hug really is everything. It shows me that the people I care about love me even if I can't love myself. And shows them that I will always be there for them and that I truly care what happens to them in their lives. After reading this, I have a request. If you see a person that you love, who makes you happy, or looks like they need someone to brighten their day, I want you to give them a hug. It will make their day and yours brighter. With love, caring and hugs to all, I hope you enjoyed the story.   
  
-Vree 


End file.
